Splat Tim World War
Splat Tim World War is the first game in the rebot timeline since Splat Tim: He ends it!;also the first game in this timeline to be developed after Splat Tim X. Plot Splat Tim, Splat Barry, Splat Tina and Splat Tom, are eating some Grilled Dick Sandwich's, a misteriusly and powerful enemy stand appears and takes Splat Barry to kill Splat Tim and his friends, but it can't, so she takes control of Splat Barry's body and plan to defeat you using the "Bezerker Omega Nazi Eggplant Robot" or just B.O.N.E.R and the Dildo Blade. But in this adventure Splat Tim is not going to defeat the bad guy alone, this time he have the help of Splat Adam, Splat Tom and Splat Tina to defeat her,They adventure through Europe,China and Turkey. Trought the campaign,you will play through the campaigns that ww2 soldiers expirienced.\ Gameplay Same as the other Splat Tims but now you can choose 4 characters, and there is 5 finals.you can also play Co-op Playable characters * Splat Tim * Splat Tina * Splat Tom * Splat Adam DLC Wild West Set in early ww1,you play as An ethnic German cowboy Adds 2 multiplayer maps Splat Tim origins weapons SMGS * M1 Thompson * MP 40 * MP 18 * SMG 08/18 (Multiplayer only) * Skorpyon (Story mode only) Machine guns * Federov automat * Johnson LMG * M1917 Browing(Multiplayer only) * MG 34(Multiplayer only) Sniper Rifles * Savage model 29(Multiplayer only) * Kar 98 * Springfield 1903 * Moisin Nagat Battle rifles * M1 garand * Johnson 1941(Multiplayer only) * Genaral Liu rifle(Multiplayer only) * Russian 1895 Shotguns * Trench Gun * Akah Dirling(Multiplayer only) * Itachia 37 * Saw-off(Multiplayer only) Revolvers * Colt M13 (multiplayer only) * M1917 (Multiplayer only) * Nagat 1895 * S&W M10 Pistols * C96(Multiplayer only) * P08 * Colt 1911 * Kolibri 2mm (Multiplayer only) Anti-Tank * Boy's anti tank (Multiplayer only) * Model 39 (Multiplayer only) * Panzerfaust * M1 Bazooka (Multiplayer only) Multiplayer There are 6 factions and 9 maps for the multiplayer.The maps are in brackets Airborne VS (Plains, Factory, and Castle) Waffen SS Kuomintang VS. (River,Castle, and Caves) Communist Party Russian Empire Vs (Village,Trench,Seige) German army Classes * Infantry(Battle Rifle,Revolver) * Gunner(Machine gun,Pistol) * Airborne(SMG, Pistol) * Sniper(Sniper rifle,SMG) * Heavy(Shotgun,Anti tank) Zombies Maps * Castle Wolfenstien * Tsar's Revenge * Survive the bunker (Data transfer) * Dead Night(Wild west DLC) DLC weapons Sniper weapons pack * FG 42(Heavy) * PTRS 41(Anti-tank) * Orbeez(Pistol) * DeLise(sniper rifle) * Ross Rifle(Battle rifle) Wild west * Dual S&W model 3 * Bulldog revolver * Winchester 1887 * Model 1894 * Colt New service Trivia Survive the Bunker Can be played if Data of the DLC is detected.But you must have Splat Tim 11 to play Survive the bunker.However downloading the DLC itself is enough to play it in this game if you have another DLC There are some easter eggs in the game. * You can use Splat Barry as a character by a Glitch or hacking the game * You can see in the intro footage of the rare weapons that appear in the game * In the room of Splat Barry we can see a semi naked photo of Splat Tina * In Castle Wolfenstien there is a writing that says:"Blazowick was here" * Rasputin(the boss of Tsar's revenge) can be killed using any weapon that's not from the map,yet he has 500 health * In the wild west,there a sevral refences to Red Dead Redemption,like the location of the buildings resemble the Armadillo and the ranch in Dead Night Category:Games